There are countless uses for ropes, and specifically, ropes are used for from the fixing of materials in a building to the fabrication of wick as well as for climbing down the cliff with a method of descending along a rope or setting up a net for hunting. About half or more of the ropes produced in the world are used in the maritime industry and fishing industry. Other ropes also have found a wide range of applications, and ropes, including from clotheslines and shoelaces for ordinary households to load-carrying cables for large-scale drilling tasks, can be seen everywhere around us.
The rope is made of fibers joined into a certain length after being reinforced by means of twisting or braiding or other method. It has good tensile strength but has no compressive strength and may be used as a tool for connection and dragging. Openings of today's backpacks or shoes are usually closed and connected by using ropes. When the prior ropes are to be used for connection and fixation, a user needs to use both hands to pull a plurality of ropes tight and then tie a knot for fixation, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In particular, people should perform repeated operations of tying and untying the shoelaces every time they wear shoes and take off shoes, which is a waste of time.
In particular, the prior winding device has a relatively small internal space, and usually requires a specially-made relatively small shoelace, whereby the cost is increased, and its use range is limited to a certain extent.